<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Christmas He's Ever Had by AShortWalkToDelinquency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024938">The Best Christmas He's Ever Had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency'>AShortWalkToDelinquency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of XXXmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, First Time Together, Multi, Thank God for Jackie, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, college-aged Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet groan floats down the hall from the kitchen at the back of the house, followed by a breathy moan that shoots right to Malcolm's cock.</p>
<p>He knows he should leave, or at the very least, announce his presence. Instead he freezes where he stands, dufflebag lowered halfway to the floor, knuckles white as he squeezes the strap in a death grip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of XXXmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Christmas He's Ever Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late.</p>
<p>Late enough that Malcolm decides he'll have to use the spare key Jackie and Gil gave him all those years ago, rather than ringing the bell. They're not expecting him to come back until the weekend, but once he got through his final exam before the Christmas break, he had no reason to hang around campus anymore. He barely made it to the train station in time to catch the last train to New York, but he couldn't wait another day.</p>
<p>He's missed them.</p>
<p>He spent the train ride thinking about how Gil's gives the absolute best hugs, his body firm and warm beneath the soft sweaters he always gravitates to, and the way Jackie dances around the kitchen when she cooks, her pert body gliding effortlessly through the tight space, twirling around Malcolm with a peal of laughter as he attempts to help her with prep work. The nearly four hour journey flew by as he thought about where he was heading, the goofy grin on his face drawing a strange look from nearby passengers.</p>
<p>He tries not to dwell excessively on his feelings for Gil and Jackie, though, knowing that spending too much time focusing on what can never be his will only leave him maudlin and aching for something he has no right to want in the first place. Instead, as always, he focuses on happy memories of their time together to pass the time.</p>
<p>Which brings him here, standing outside of their house at 2:30 in the morning as his cab drives away, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, feeling like he's finally home. </p>
<p>He walks lightly up the front steps, knowing a heavier footfall can be heard throughout the house, wanting to make sure he doesn't wake Gil or Jackie when their schedules are so hectic to begin with and sleep such a precious commodity. He turns the key slowly for the same reason, wanting to avoid the <em>thunk</em> of the deadbolt opening.</p>
<p>As he's closing the door behind him, though, he realizes it's all for naught.</p>
<p>A quiet groan floats down the hall from the kitchen at the back of the house, followed by a breathy moan that shoots right to Malcolm's cock.</p>
<p>He knows he should leave, or at the very least, announce his presence. Instead he freezes where he stands, dufflebag lowered halfway to the floor, knuckles white as he squeezes the strap in a death grip.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gil," Jackie's breathless voice hits him hard and there's no question as to what they’re doing, mere feet away from where Malcolm stands rooted to the spot, growing obscenely hard in his pants as he listens to the needy moans and slap of skin-on-skin coming from down the hall. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Jackie," Gil grunts and Malcolm nearly drops his bag at the shiver that shoots down his spine hearing Gil's voice like that — deep and carnal and so damn sexy that Malcolm thinks he could come from Gil's voice alone. "Babe, I'm close."</p>
<p>Malcolm sets the bag down silently and shrugs off his coat, and then his feet are carrying him forward without conscious thought, sidestepping to avoid the creaky board at the entrance to the living room on his way. Less than 30 feet and he's at the doorway to the kitchen, standing in the shadow of the hall, mouth going dry at the sight with which he's greeted.</p>
<p>The only light in the house is coming from the small bulb above the stove, providing just enough light to illuminate the two occupants of the kitchen. Jackie is propped up on the edge of the oak dining table, her legs wrapped around Gil's waist as he stands between her parted thighs, pumping his hips as he fucks into her with a power that takes Malcolm by surprise. </p>
<p>Jackie's moans are cut off when Gil's lips travel from her neck to her mouth, swallowing up the sounds that he's forcing from her lungs with every thrust. Firm hands wrap over her ass cheeks, supporting her and keeping her from being pushed back on the table by the power of his thrusts.</p>
<p>The dim illumination highlights the play of muscles beneath Gil's skin, rippling and flexing with each snap of his hips, perfectly showcasing the definition in his back, butt, and thighs. </p>
<p>He's even more beautiful naked than Malcolm ever dreamed.</p>
<p>Their moans are muffled through the kiss, but as Gil's grip on Jackie's ass becomes tighter, his kisses become sloppier, turning into little more than an open-mouthed groan against her lips. </p>
<p>"Are you close?" Gil grunts, hips snapping forward as he asks.</p>
<p>"Almost there, babe," Jackie breathes, tossing her head back, what seems like miles of curly hair cascading over he shoulders.</p>
<p>Gil releases her hip with his right hand and brings it to his mouth, his tongue swiping over his fingers before he lowers his hand between them. From where Malcolm is standing, he can't see what Gil is doing, but he <em>knows</em>. The way Jackie jumps as his fingers find her clit, the way her moans turn high and breathy, the way Gil's arm moves at a breakneck speed as he tries to push her over the edge; it all tells Malcolm exactly what's happening between them.</p>
<p>Gil drops his head to the crook of Jackie's neck, and Malcolm can pinpoint the moment when he bites down and begins to suck on her tender skin.</p>
<p>Her eyes fly open with a gasp.</p>
<p>And she looks directly at Malcolm.</p>
<p>The shock is written clear as day in the silent 'oh' of her lips, in the way her eyes go comically wide, in the way her fingernails claw into Gil's shoulders. But Jackie has always been smart and quick to read a situation. Her eyes rake over Malcolm, pausing at the bulge in his pants, noting the desire that's heating his face.</p>
<p>She just barely tilts her head, a silent question that Malcolm has no answer for. A mischievous smile spreads slowly over Jackie's face as she comes to a conclusion, and just as Malcolm is thinking he should just slip away and hope that Jackie will play along if he pretends this never happened, her voice rings through the space between them.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Gil, harder," she moans, louder than before, quite obviously for Malcolm's benefit.</p>
<p>Gil, as always, defers to his wife, grunting and snapping his hips forward, tugging her closer with the hand still on her ass. The hand that's working her clit picks up pace, too, and soon her head is tossed back once again, breaking eye contact with Malcolm as she comes hard on his cock with a filthy moan.</p>
<p>Her legs wrap tighter around Gil's waist as he chases his own release, his hand moving back to her plump ass now that she's come, providing him extra leverage as he jackhammers into her. She leans in, draping her arms around his neck until her mouth is just beside his ear, her voice dropping low and sultry, but still loud enough for Malcolm to hear.</p>
<p>"You know what would make this even better, babe? If Malcolm were here, his tight little body between us, you fucking into him while he fucks into me."</p>
<p>Gil comes with a shout, pistoning into Jackie and squeezing her ass so hard that Malcolm is sure she's going to have ten finger-shaped bruises come morning.</p>
<p>Malcolm grabs onto the door frame, unable to even begin processing what the hell just happened.</p>
<p>Gil leans into Jackie, both of them huffing as they struggle to get their breathing back to normal. Jackie rests her chin on Gil's shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on Malcolm as she trails her nails up and down Gil's back.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Gil. I love how hot you get thinking about him," Jackie says pressing a kiss to Gil's neck. </p>
<p>Gil groans and pulls Jackie closer, his arms wrapping tight around her waist, his face buried in her hair. "Shit. We shouldn't do that, Jackie. It's...so many levels of wrong."</p>
<p>"I've seen the way he looks at you, babe," Jackie smirks at Malcolm, biting down on her lower lip as her gaze tracks down his body to his tented trousers. "I can guarantee he doesn't mind."</p>
<p>Gil pulls away slowly, pausing to drop a lingering kiss to Jackie's lips, swollen from her teeth pressing into them. "I know you think he's got a crush on me, babe, but we shouldn't keep pulling him into our fantasies—"</p>
<p><em>Keep pulling him into their fantasies?</em> Malcolm thinks to himself, a jolt of pleasure shooting down his spine at the idea that this has happened before. That they've thought of him — think of him — like that.</p>
<p>"—it's not fair. To him or to us," Gil finishes and steps back. His fingers trace slow, meandering circles along her thighs as he moves away, obviously reluctant to break the contact between them.</p>
<p>"Only because you refuse to ask him if he'd like to join us," Jackie's tone tells Malcolm that this is an argument they've had more than once, and he's not exactly sure how to feel about that. "You want him. I want him. Maybe he wants us, too."</p>
<p>"That kid is beautiful, too smart for his own good, and has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. He can have whoever he wants." There's a melancholy tenor to Gil's voice that makes Malcolm's heart sink and beat uncomfortably against his ribs. "I don't think he's likely to choose us, babe. For a number of very good reasons."</p>
<p>"But if he did?" Jackie reaches out, halting Gil's movement with a light grip around his wrist.</p>
<p>Malcolm's breath catches in his lungs as he waits for the answer, chest feeling so full that he's worried it might just explode. He's not stupid; he knows what Jackie is doing, and he has his doubts that anything will change regardless of what Gil's answer is. </p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>A part of him is dying to know the answer.</p>
<p>"If he did," Gil says, sounding far too close to defeated for Malcolm's liking, "I'd take every opportunity to show him how much I love him."</p>
<p>The gasp that escapes Malcolm's lips can't be caught by the hand that flies up to his mouth. Gil spins in shock, his body language screaming that he's ready to defend against an intruder until he notices it's Malcolm in the doorway. His defensive posture crumples in front of Malcolm's eyes as soon as he makes the connections, guilt and embarrassment pressing down on him so hard that it looks almost painful from where Malcolm is standing.</p>
<p>For the longest minute of Malcolm's life, no one says a word. Then Malcolm and Gil begin to speak at the same time.</p>
<p>"Gil, I can explain—"</p>
<p>"Kid, I'm so sorry—"</p>
<p>The both freeze again, waiting, unsure. It's Jackie that blows in like a fresh burst of air through the smothering tension in the room.</p>
<p>"Both of you are idiots," she says simply, the heartfelt love in her voice tempering the harsh words. She stays where she is, perched on the kitchen table, legs still spread and unashamed of her nakedness as she huffs, "All of us want the same thing. Why you two insist on fighting it is beyond me."</p>
<p>Gil spins to look at her, then back to look at Malcolm, clearly searching for answers. Meanwhile, Malcolm's gaze travels to Jackie, sliding up the length of her body, which he can finally fully see and appreciate, until he locks eyes with her. It takes no effort at all for him to understand what she's suggesting, but that doesn't mean he can force his mind to believe it. </p>
<p>"Malcolm, baby, come here," Jackie says with a gentle smile that Malcolm is helpless to ignore. His feet move tentatively, carrying him into the kitchen, giving Gil as wide a berth as he can as he makes his way, ever so slowly, to Jackie's side. Jackie takes one of his hands in her own as soon as he's within reach, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she asks, "What do you want?"</p>
<p>It's such a simple question, but it sparks a thousand complicated thoughts in Malcolm's mind: questions of how things would work, of whether it would damage the relationship he already has with them, of what they'd expect from him. But when he looks into her eyes, he realizes that the answer to that question is surprisingly simple. </p>
<p>"You," he says, barely above a whisper. He bites his lip and turns to Gil as he says, "Both of you."</p>
<p>The warm hand that finds his way to Malcolm's neck feels like home and acceptance and love and he smiles shyly up at Gil as he suddenly understands that <em>nothing</em> could change the relationship he already has with the Arroyos. All they can do is deepen it.</p>
<p>And he wants that more than anything.</p>
<p>Gil seems to be realizing the same thing, too, the tension leaving his body as they stand there with Jackie looking on, an encouraging smile on her face that provides them both with the courage to forge ahead.</p>
<p>"You sure about this?" Gil asks, his thumb idly tracing Malcolm's hairline, the simple touch setting off a blaze of heat that spreads like wildfire through Malcolm's body. </p>
<p>There's so much hope hidden beneath the stoic facade that Gil is trying so hard to maintain that Malcolm's heart stutters in his chest. He knows Gil is trying to ensure that his desires don't affect Malcolm's decision. The fact that he's pushing down his own feelings to ensure that Malcolm is making a rational decision is yet another reminder of why it's safe to put his hopes and dreams (and fears and insecurities) in Gil's capable hands.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>There's still a measure of conflict in Gil's eyes, but a reluctant smile begins to blossom nonetheless, erasing the worry lines that had been creasing his face. Gil moves slowly, telegraphing his intentions so clearly that Malcolm is sure the entire city must know what's coming. Even still, it somehow takes him by surprise when Gil's lips press softly against his own, tentative and searching and everything Malcolm has ever wanted in his life.</p>
<p>Malcolm melts into the kiss, a muffled moan passing from his mouth to Gil's as Gil's tongue slides against his lips, seeking entrance which Malcolm is more than happy to grant, setting off a wave of butterflies in his stomach that makes him grin against Gil's lips.</p>
<p>The smile turns to an open-mouthed gasp as Gil's free arm slides around his waist and tugs him close, pulling him up against his naked body as Gil deepens the kiss. The press of cool fingers against his hand reminds him that Jackie is still beside him, watching as her husband explores his mouth with a very talented tongue.</p>
<p>Malcolm grudgingly pulls himself back, offering a shy smile to Gil before he turns to face Jackie, needing to check in, to make sure he didn't just inadvertently cross a line that he wasn't aware of.</p>
<p>"Jesus," Jackie breathes out as both men's eyes land on her. "That was...even sexier than I'd imagined."</p>
<p>Gil huffs out a laugh, but Malcolms brain stumbles over the fact that Jackie had been imagining Gil and Malcolm kissing. The whole situation feels beyond surreal to Malcolm, so as Jackie tugs him closer to stand between her legs — where Gil had been standing, fucking her, only moments ago — he goes along with it in a bit of a daze.</p>
<p>Gil's hand remains a steadying presence on his neck as Jackie leans forward and kisses Malcolm, and Malcolm is thankful for the grounding presence of the man as he slips his tongue past Jackie's soft lips to push into her mouth.</p>
<p>It's different than kissing Gil — more tender, somehow — but the same sense of urgency underlies the kiss, making Malcolm wonder just how long they've been wanting to do this. The thought disappears as Gil's hand drifts down his back, trailing lightly from nape to tailbone, urging him even closer until the fly of pants is pressed up against the heat radiating from between Jackie's legs.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it's Gil that groans as he watches them kiss, as he watches Malcolm roll his hips against Jackie's dripping cunt and sees the way she wraps her legs around him and tugs him in even closer in response. Malcolm feels the pull of Jackie's lips as she smiles at the sound, eventually pulling back to look at Gil, but keeping Malcolm pressed firmly against her body.</p>
<p>"Better than you expected, right," Jackie smirks.</p>
<p>"God, yes," Gil replies, voice husky with a deep-seated lust that makes Malcolm's cock twitch in his pants.</p>
<p>Jackie's mouth finds its way to Malcolm's neck, licking and sucking her way along the long line of pale skin, words ghosting over him as she moves.</p>
<p>"We've been wanting you for so long, Malcolm," she says after licking over his pulse point. "Imagining how it would feel to have you in bed with us. I've been dying to watch you ride Gil or maybe sit on your face and have you eat my pussy, and he's been fantasizing about licking you out until you're begging him to fuck you."</p>
<p>"Fuck. Yes," Malcolm groans. His pants suddenly feel uncomfortably tight, the friction from rubbing up against Jackie not nearly enough to satisfy his needs. "All of it. Yes."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," Jackie says, finally releasing Malcolm from between her thighs. "I'm starting to drip on the table."</p>
<p>Malcolm and Gil both follow her gaze down her body, over pert breasts and flat abs, to where her own juices are combining with Gil's come, dripping from her cunt, already smeared over the front of Malcolm's pants.</p>
<p>Malcolm's mouth waters at the sight.</p>
<p>When Jackie shifts her hips forward, obviously intending to push to her feet, Malcolm stops her with his hands on her hips, savouring the feel of her soft skin beneath her palms. Before he can second guess himself, he drops down to his knees in front of her, letting his hands trail down from her hips to her inner thighs as he goes. He looks up for confirmation that Jackie is on board and is met with an arched eyebrow, blown pupils, and a naughty smirk that makes him want to dive right in.</p>
<p>So he does.</p>
<p>He starts with kitten licks, small laps to give him a taste — of her, of Gil. His tongue swipes flat over her folds, lingering for a moment at her clit, circling the little bundle of nerves with the attention that he usually reserves for his school work, before moving lower.</p>
<p>Gil's spend is slowly leaking out of her and Malcolm buries his face in her pussy, lapping up every drop. Her own juices flow freely as his tongue works the sensitive flesh, her hands shifting to tangle in his hair while she rolls her hips against his face, short, high-pitched moans spilling from her lips as he continues his assault.</p>
<p>"Jesus fucking Christ," Gil groans, and Malcolm looks up to see Gil close a fist around his cock, pumping slowly as he moves in and wraps a hand around the back of Jackie's head, pulling her in for a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>The combined taste of Gil and Jackie in his mouth, along with the sight of Gil's hand stripping his cock, and Gil and Jackie kissing above him, are getting Malcolm dangerously close to creaming his pants. He drops one of his hands to the bulge in his trousers and presses down, staving off his orgasm while he continues to lick and suck at Jackie's folds.</p>
<p>He loses himself in his task, only slowing when Jackie's thighs tense and squeeze around his head, her fingers tugging deliciously at his hair as she shouts her release. He pulls back when she whimpers with oversensitivity, pushing back until he's sitting on his heels and can look up at the couple above him.</p>
<p>Jackie's head has dropped on Gil's shoulder, panting hard as she comes down from her high. Gil, though…</p>
<p>Gil is staring down at him in a way that Malcolm can only describe as ravenous.</p>
<p>"Come here, kid." Gil holds out a hand, which Malcolm takes immediately. With a light tug, Malcolm is back on his feet and Gil's lips are sealed over his, licking into his mouth before pulling back and using his tongue to swipe up the juices smeared on Malcolm's face. It's only once Malcolm is moderately clean that Gil presses a featherlight kiss to his lips and growls, "Bedroom. Now."</p>
<p>Malcolm isn't about to argue.</p>
<p>In a tangled mess of arms and kisses, the three of them make their way upstairs. Gil doesn't even give him a chance to pause at the doorway, throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading him in, directly towards the bed. </p>
<p>"You seem to be overdressed, city boy," Gil says, running his fingers along the hem of Malcolm's Harvard sweater. "What do you think about taking some of this off?"</p>
<p>The idea of being able to press skin against skin up against Gil's toned body sounds absolutely perfect and he nods his agreement as his hands drop to the fly of his pants. Gil, though, swats his hands away.</p>
<p>"Let me," Gil says.</p>
<p>While Gil is working on Malcolm's pants, Jackie comes up behind him, her hands tugging his sweater and t-shirt up and over his head.</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever enjoyed unwrapping a Christmas present more than this," Jackie giggles, dropping his clothes to the side and wrapping her arms around Malcolm, kissing along his spine as her fingernails scrape lightly down his chest.</p>
<p>Gil hums his agreement as he drops to one knee and divests Malcolm of pants, boxer-briefs, socks, and shoes. Malcolm is so hard that he's aching, and looking down to see Gil only inches from his leaking cock is not helping matters at all.</p>
<p>When Gil's tongue darts out to wet his lips, Malcolm can read his intentions in the set of his shoulders and the gleam in his eye, and he thinks he may just pop off before Gil even gets his mouth on him.</p>
<p>"You sure you want this, Malcolm?" Gil asks, looking up with a sincerity that tells Malcolm that he could change his mind right now, put an end to the entire thing, and there would be no hard feelings. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Gil," he says, more sure of himself than he's been in a very long time. "I want this. I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Jackie raises up on tiptoes and her head pops over his shoulder looking down his body at where his cock is throbbing and leaking precum.</p>
<p>"Babe, I think you might need to take care of that first," she says, running her hand down his abdomen and grazing her fingertips over the top of his cock. "The poor boy looks ready to burst."</p>
<p>Gil smirks up at the two of them then sucks his middle finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva before pulling it out and leaning into Malcolm's body. Gil's lips find the head of Malcolm's cock at the same time his slicked up finger finds the tight furl of his asshole.</p>
<p>He's not going to last.</p>
<p>His every sexual fantasy is suddenly coming true, and on top of that, it's been nearly a year since he last got laid. He's primed to blow.</p>
<p>When Gil's finger presses inside of him as he takes Malcolm's length into his mouth far enough that he nudges the back of Gil's throat, it sends him sailing over the tipping point. He doesn't even have time to warn Gil before he's spilling into his mouth with a bitten-off shout.</p>
<p>Gil spits Malcolm's load into his hand while Jackie guides Malcolm to the bed, stripping off the quilt before laying him back on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Shit, Gil, I'm sorry," Malcolm says as soon as he's caught his breath, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Gil as he makes his way back from the en suite bathroom, taking just a moment to wash up.</p>
<p>"It's fine, kid," Gil chuckles good-naturedly, walking over to the nightstand and pulling it open, grabbing a bottle of lube and then abruptly freezing in place. "Shit. We don't have condoms."</p>
<p>"I'm, uh. I'm clean," Malcolm says, holding his breath as he waits to see if Gil is going to change his mind.</p>
<p>He watches Gil and Jackie exchange a quick look and then Jackie is sitting on the side of the bed next to him, carding a hand through his hair and offering him a gentle smile.</p>
<p>"You sure you want this? We're both clean, too, but that's a big decision. I don't want you rushing into something just because you want this to keep going." </p>
<p>As always, Jackie is looking out for his well-being, ready to put everything on hold to make sure he's comfortable. </p>
<p>"I'm sure," Malcolm assures her, "but I totally understand if you guys don't want to…"</p>
<p>Jackie smiles and stage whispers, loud enough that Gil is sure to hear it, "Baby, I know just how much Gil wants to feel you from the inside. This is basically a dream come true for him."</p>
<p>Malcolm looks to Gil, who shrugs in a way that says he's a little embarrassed about the truth of that statement. Malcolm can't help the grin that splits his face at the idea of Gil taking him bareback, of really <em>feeling</em> him deep inside.</p>
<p>"How do you want to do this?" Gil asks, pouring a stream of lube onto his half-hard cock and stroking it languidly.</p>
<p>Malcolm can barely tear his eyes away from the sight, but Jackie's fingers under his chin, tilting his face up, does the trick. He gets his mind back in the game but feels the heat of a blush creep over his cheeks and spread down his chest when he considers exactly what he'd like to happen.</p>
<p>"Um. Could we, maybe…" he trails off, unsure of how to voice his desires.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want, kid," Gil says, still stroking his cock.</p>
<p>Malcolm takes a deep breath and screws up his courage. "Can you maybe fuck me, while I fuck Jackie?"</p>
<p>Gil's hand pauses in its movement at the suggestion and Malcolm would swear he can see the man's cock grow harder and larger as he watches. Jackie lets out a low moan and allows her fingers to trail down between her legs, pumping two fingers inside of her pussy as her eyes flutter closed.</p>
<p>"Oh god, baby," Jackie moans, "do you know how many times we've talked about doing just that?"</p>
<p>Malcolm reaches over and wraps his hand around Jackie's wrist, gently guiding her hand away from where she's pleasuring herself and directing it towards his mouth.</p>
<p>"Let me take care of that," he says and then wraps his lips around her fingers, sucking her fingers clean and drinking in her essence, his cock starting to fill again as his tongue works around the digits.</p>
<p>"You'd better," she warns playfully.</p>
<p>It's a blur of movement after that, getting Jackie situated on her back in the middle of the bed with Malcolm hard and ready between her legs and Gil kneeling so close behind him that his cock lies heavy against the crack of Malcolm's ass.</p>
<p>"Why don't you get started, and I'll work on fingering you open a little?" Gil whispers next to Malcolm's ear then darts his tongue out to lick at the shell. Then he turns his attention to Jackie, asking, "Are you ready for Malcolm to fuck you, babe?"</p>
<p>"Oh God, yes," she says.</p>
<p>Malcolm shuffles forward and slides his hands beneath her thighs, lifting them and leaning over her, letting the tip of his cock slide up and down her wet folds before he pushes in slowly, a steady press until his balls are snug against her body.</p>
<p>"Oh my God," Malcolm groans, "you're so tight."</p>
<p>"Isn't she?" Gil asks, running a hand down Malcolm's back, only stopping when he reaches his asshole once again. "Her tight little pussy feels good, doesn't it."</p>
<p>"Yes," Malcolm breathes, his hips starting to kick into motion, small thrusts as he and Jackie get used to one another's bodies.</p>
<p>Gil slides a finger inside of Malcolm to the second knuckle, causing his hips to buck forward hard, drawing matching gasps from Jackie and Malcolm both. Gil chuckles at the reaction, biting down on Malcolm's shoulder as he says, "She likes it hard, kid. Don't worry about being gentle."</p>
<p>The almost needy look on Jackie's face tells him that Gil is right and he picks up the pace, snapping his hips to slam deep inside of her. His rhythm falters as Gil adds a second finger to stretch him open, the motion of his hips causing Gil's fingers to fuck into him as hard as he's fucking into her.</p>
<p>He starts thrust even harder.</p>
<p>He keeps the frantic pace for a few minutes, punching tiny gasps and moans from deep within Jackie the entire time, before feeling like he's going to go mad with desire.</p>
<p>"Gil, please," he pants, slowing the speed of his hips and bending himself over Jackie, dropping his head to her shoulder as he slides slow and deep into the warmth of her body. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>In lieu of an answer, Gil pulls his fingers from Malcolm's hole and lines up his cock instead, breaching the first ring of muscle easily before slowing down as he encounters resistance with the second.</p>
<p>Malcolm bites down hard on his lip and bears down on Gil's cock, knowing the slight discomfort will pass as soon as Gil begins to move. Jackie's hands thread through his hair as they all slowly adjust, the husky timber of her voice drawing his attention away from the burn where Gil is pushing in.</p>
<p>"He's gonna make you feel so good, baby," she says, her inner walls clamping down around his cock where it's buried to the hilt inside of her. "I can't wait to feel him fuck you into me."</p>
<p>Malcolm's hips give an involuntary jerk at the words, causing Gil's cock to do a quick pump in and out of Malcolm's tight channel. The pleasure zings down Malcolm's spine and within seconds he's beginning a slow rock, back and forth between fucking Jackie and pulling Gil deeper into his body.</p>
<p>Any discomfort he'd been feeling is quickly replaced by a red hot lust that burns like wildfire through his veins. His world narrows down to the feeling of Gil pounding into him and Jackie's tight heat around his cock and he'd stay like that forever if he could.</p>
<p>When he realizes he's close to coming again, he brings one of his hands between their bodies, the pad of his thumb finding Jackie's clit immediately. He rubs her in fast circles as he picks up the pace, well and truly pistoning into her, savouring the way she tosses her head back and writhes and cries out beneath him.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Don't stop," Jackie calls out, her body tightening as she builds towards orgasm.</p>
<p>Gil watches Jackie from over Malcolm's shoulder, and the closer she gets to coming the harder he slams into Malcolm, like he's fucking her through him, which, Malcolm supposes, is sort of true. But the thought sets Malcolm off and he slams his eyes shut as he tries to stave off his orgasm for just a little longer. </p>
<p>He really wants to make Jackie come first.</p>
<p>He doubles down on working her clit and in less than a minute, she's bucking off the bed, head thrown back in a silent scream as she comes all over his cock. The rhythmic contractions of the muscles inside of her is enough to push him over the edge, too, and before he's even finished working her through her orgasm, he's coming hard inside of her.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Malcolm," Jackie sighs, and bites down on her lip, falling bonelessly against the bed as her orgasm fades away. "That was perfect."</p>
<p>Malcolm nearly collapses on top of her as he shoots spurt after spurt of come into her body as Gil's cock rams into his prostate with every pass, milking him of every last drop until he's seeing white and ready to keel over on top of her. He's held up only by Gil's strong hands on his hips as he rocks back enough to pull out of Jackie, which pushes him so far back on Gil's dick that his balls slap against Malcolm's body.</p>
<p>Gil's hands slide from Malcolm's hips now that it's just the two of them, his right hand moving to splay wide over Malcolm's abdomen, while his left moves to his chest, pulling him up and back so he's on his knees and leaning back against Gil as Gil picks up the pace and fucks him hard and fast, obviously chasing his own orgasm.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Gil," Malcolm moans, bordering on overestimulated and absolutely loving it. He squeezes around Gil's cock and continues to talk, noticing the way Gil's thrusts become uneven at the sound of his voice. "You fill me so perfectly. I've been wanting this for so long."</p>
<p>Gil's grip on his body turns possessive, pulling him closer with every thrust and Malcolm knows he's close.</p>
<p>He's dying to feel Gil shoot his load inside of him.</p>
<p>"Mmmm, you boys are beautiful together," Jackie adds as she stares up at them from the bed, legs still spread wide and draped over Malcolm's thighs, her pussy wet and gleaming in the light of the bedside tables. "Next time, I want to watch Gil eat your ass, baby. His mouth is all kinds of talented."</p>
<p>Malcolm knows the visual is for Gil's benefit but his own cock gives a valiant twitch at the thought, too. There's no way he can get hard again so soon after two orgasms, but the thought of Gil licking and sucking at his rim is a close call.</p>
<p>It's enough for Gil, obviously, as he slams hard into Malcolm, biting down on his shoulder as warm ropes of come coat Malcolm's insides.</p>
<p>It's perfect.</p>
<p>Gil and Malcolm fall to the bed next to Jackie as soon as Gil has emptied his balls into Malcolm, and they curl together like they've been doing it their whole lives, perfectly fitting together.</p>
<p>"Next time?" Malcolm asks quietly, hopefully, wondering if Jackie's words were merely something said in the heat of the moment, or if she truly meant it.</p>
<p>"Only if you want to, kid," Gil hurries to say. "You call the shots here."</p>
<p>Malcolm chuckles thinking how much Gil might come to regret that when he doesn't let them leave the bed for the nearly two weeks he has before classes begin again in the new year.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I definitely want that," Malcolm says, getting two sets of warm lips pressed against his skin in response. </p>
<p>As they lay there, sleep coming to claim them all, Malcolm thinks how happy he is that he caught that last train to the city tonight. That things played out the way they did.</p>
<p>It's already the best Christmas he's ever had. </p>
<p>And they're only just getting started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>